


A Small and Strange Life

by FelidaeTheMageMonster97



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Brotherly Bonding, Card Games, Child Abuse, Dark Past, F/M, Half Brothers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Language Barrier, Leaving Home, Lies, M/M, Mild Language, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puzzleshipping, Secrets, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Unrequited Love, basically the whole yugioh cast, new millenium item, reunited brothers, withholding knowledge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelidaeTheMageMonster97/pseuds/FelidaeTheMageMonster97
Summary: When the Millennium puzzle went missing, one of its guardians followed. Now a long journey of self discovery, fear and new experiences rife with treachery lies ahead of the guardian along with gaining a new brother; Yugi Muto.





	1. The sweeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is a deviation from the norm here. Please rate and any flames will be used to stoke up my fire. Enjoy!

The swish of the brush sent a soothing echo down the darkened corridor, lulling the young sweeper into a state of relaxation. Dust motes flew through the dim light, dancing slightly in the faint breeze and providing the sweeper with a brief sense of entertainment.   
Silence reigned as the sweeper moved forward a pace, only broken by the gentle swish of the brush against stone. Loud voices broke through the sweeper's reverie, startling the child from their task. "Wh-who's there?" the sweeper quavered, holding the brush up defensively. Three men stepped out of the darkness of the tomb's hallways into the oil lamps glow; one man wearing what the sweeper thought to be a western style of clothing and the other two wearing turbans, long tunics and sandals. Aggressive leers decorated the faces of the two natives while a gentile smile had made itself at home on the westerner's face.   
All three men examined the sweeper, taking in all their features. Midlength dark hair framed a tanned and clearly masculine face which housed two large frightened red eyes that regarded them all warily.   
One of the two natives lunged at the small sweeper, seizing him in one rough hand and lifting him into the air; the brush in the child's hand clattering to the stone loudly. "Which way to the Forgotten Pharaoh's tomb Tombkeeper?!" He demanded, shaking the child roughly. "I-I don't know!" The child wailed, flailing wildly in the older man's grip.  
"Put him down." The westerner spoke quietly, his arabic perfect in its quiet fury. The man holding the sweeper turned to glare venomously at his client. "Without him, we won't find the Forgotten Pharaoh." He snarled, giving the small boy a rough shake which only served to illicit a frightened whimper from the child. "And scaring him won't get us there either." The westerner argued back, his amethyst eyes glowing angrily. The sweeper took a chance to start wriggling furiously while the adults were preoccupied with each other, squirming his way out of his own long tunic.   
"Hey!" The second native yelled out as the child darted off into the darkness of the halls; taking off after the boy while his brother and client argued back and forth. The child easily navigated the dark hallways, his pursuers smacking into hard bricks at full impact as they attempted to catch him. Darkness had completely enveloped the small boy, shielding him from sight as he ran. Magic sparked at his finger tips, briefly illuminating his surroundings and reorientating him while yells echoed behind him as he led them on a chase; subconsciously leading them to the tomb of the Guardian.   
Oil lamps flickered brightly in the Guardian's tomb, bathing the cavernous room in golden light. The three men stumbled into the large tomb, suddenly disorientated by the sheer size. "Is this the tomb of the Forgotten Pharoah?" The westerner asked, looking around uneasily at the large statues of Anubis. "No," A voice boomed from somewhere in the cavernous room, making all three men jumping in shock, "This is the tomb of the Guardian Ari. And you are tresspassers." The small boy slipped out from behind a large sarcophagus that dominated the room, his red eyes blazing in what looked like fury.   
The two native men looked just as furious as they started toward the dias upon which the boy was stood. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. Only other tombkeepers like myself can approach the dias without consequence." The child smirked, his tanned skin turning golden under the brightly burning oil lamps. The two guides growled like dogs, but reluctantly retracted their extended legs. The child then pinned his crimson eyes on the westerner, using the brief respite to examine his features. The tri-coloured hair and amethyst eyes mirrored his twin's perfectly, even down to the facial shape. "You. What's your name?" He snapped, staring directly at his target.   
The westerner blinked unsurely, taken aback by the child's sudden directness and looking distinctly uncomfortable under his scrutiny.   
"Solomon. Solomon Muto." He muttered, looking at the floor like a scolded child.   
The boy regarded the group critically as he processed the westerner's name: Muto. That was his name as well, Taru Muto-Kismet. "You should all leave. You have already angered the Guardian by attacking her kin and entering sacred ground without permission." Taru spat, pointing at the pitch black doorway behind them.   
"You and what army?" One of the guides barked, a vicious smirk spreading across his face.   
Taru smiled back, baring exceedingly sharp teeth in an equally vicious grin. "I don't need an army." His eyes glowed a deeper red as the statues began to move toward the group of men; all of whom took a collective step backwards, fear evident on their faces. "I suggest you run, preferably back the way you came." Taru called as the statues moved closer, sending all three men scurrying back through the doorway and into the darkness.   
Almost as soon as they'd disappeared from Taru's sight, the statues snapped back to their places in the extravagant tomb with an audible boom. "They'll find Atem won't they Ari?" Taru's voice echoed almost pathetically in the massive room , his question disappating into silence. The air next to the boy seemed to shimmer, the lanturns dotted around the room flickering in an unfelt wind. "They'll find the puzzle Taru. And someone will die." A female voice, tinged with finality, spoke quietly. "Should we follow?" Taru breathed, staring at the black and empty doorway. "Soon. You need to get redressed first, I think they left your tunic in the hallway." The reply had been tinged with amusementthat tickled in Taru's mind. "Yes Ari." The small boy smiled, once again plunging headlong into the darkness that enveloped the tombkeepers tunnels.


	2. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothers are meant to know best after all... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of those who left Kudos on my work; it is greatly appreciated ^-^  
> Please don't hate me for how the mother acts, you all knew that child abuse is in the tags.

Adults bustled around the living areas of the tomb with languid abandon, with several children pushing and shoving each other through the crowd. One small child stood out in the throng of squabbling children: a girl with tri coloured hair consisting of blonde, black and purple and eyes of light amethyst. She forcefully pushed her way out of the pulsating gaggle of her fellow children to scan the dim marketplace that her mother had insisted on dragging her to while her brother worked. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she darted out from the crowd that had formed around her in favour of returning to her mother's side.  
"Have fun playing with the other children Tala?" Her mother asked with complete nonchalance, examining a pack of wheat intently. The small girl jerked her head up sharply and gave her mother a dazzling smile. "Yes Mother. Do you think Taru will be finishing his chores soon?" She squeaked, fisting her hand in her mother's dress in a comforting gesture. Her mother's neutral expression immediately turned sour at the mention of her son, jerking her dress roughly from her daughter's hand. "With any luck, he's still working as he should." She snapped, avoiding Tala's hurt gaze.  
The marketplace suddenly erupted in angry shouts and yells, distracting both mother and daughter from their situation and drawing their full attention. "Kesi, your son is over there!" One of the men shouted as Kesi rushed away from Tala to deal with her errant son. "What do you think you're doing?!" The Egyptian woman shrieked, seizing hold of the small boy in an iron grip and shaking him. Taru whimpered, attempting to pull away from his angry mother as he quickly looked for another adult who might save him. His hopes were immediately dashed as he took in impassive stares and vicious grins, all paltry in the rage his mother possessed. "Do you want to tell me why you're shirking your chores, boy?!" Kesi snarled in her son's face, making the boy recoil further.  
"Mother, I'm not shirking my chores; there was trespassers in Ari's tomb!" Taru squealed as Kesi took hold of her son's large ear and started dragging him off by it. "I'm sure you led them there." She snarled bitterly, her voice loud and accusing as she dragged him; not looking back to see if Tala was following them. Taru's whimpers echoed and bounced off the old stone walls, amplifying the upsetting sounds further to almost ear splitting levels. Kesi glared angrily into the darkness ahead of her, taking no notice of either of her children's individual distresses. "They were looking for the Forgotten Pharaoh Mother." Taru whispered, flinching as his mother tightened her grip on his ear savagely. "The Pharaoh?!" Kesi hissed, turning her scarlet eyes on her son furiously.  
Tala looked between her mother and brother helplessly, the atmosphere so intense that it was almost palpable. "Why are they looking for the Pharaoh?!" Kesi raged at Taru, uninterested in either of hr children's feelings. "I don't know Mother, I made them leave!" Taru wailed, attempting to escape his mother's grasp which only served to irritate her further. Tala shook behind them, her amethyst eyes shiny with fearful tears. "Mother stop!" She screeched, tugging desperately on her mother's dress.  
Kesi transferred her glare to her daughter, her grip on Taru loosening enough for him to slip out. Tala shook in terror under her mother's glare, her legs shaking intensely. Taru watched his mother and sister warily as he rubbed his ear, quiet rumbles of anger from Ari echoing through his mind.  
"Mother, one of the men looked like father and Tala." Taru whispered, looking down at his feet sheepishly. Kesi froze, all thoughts of punishing her daughter draining away along with the colour from her face. "What was his name?" She whispered, her voice little more than a croak.  
Taru risked a look up at his mother, noting her silence. Tala stared at her twin hopefully, nodding at him to continue. Taru scrunched up his face, his ears flattening against his hair.  
"Solomon Muto. He was called Solomon Muto." Taru muttered, returning his sister's stare. Kesi swallowed audibly, her hands shaking as she dropped to her knees. "That's your grandfather. But he lives in Japan." She whispered, her children drawing closer to listen as Kesi talked, seemingly to herself. "He lives with your father's new wife and son in Domino." Taru and Tala flinched at the venom in her words as she spoke, her anger bringing colour back to her tanned face. Taru felt his interest peak when his mother said son though, the idea of having a little brother sending a flash of happiness through his mind. "Do you know his name Mother?" He asked hopefully, looking at her with bright crimson eyes. Kesi looked up at her son who was the spitting image of her sister and sighed, a defeated sound that echoed around them. "He's called Yugi." Her voice was tinged with a taste of bitterness as she hauled herself to her feet and began striding toward the tomb she called home along with her children, who both scurried behind her into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the shortness and briefness of this chapter, it was one part filler, one part plot. Now Taru and Tala have been officially introduced and they know they have a brother! Reviews are always welcomed and flames will be used to stoke up my fire. :)


	3. The Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horror is seen..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and to the person who bookmarked my story; you have NO idea how much that means!! Please rate and review to let me know what everyone thinks. And remember, flames will stoke up my fire ;p

Taru ran alongside Tala through the darkness that enveloped the hallways they called home, hurrying to get to the initiation chamber of the clans. "We're going to be late." Taru panted as he skidded painfully around the corner with his twin close behind. "I know that dummy, Mother is going to be furious." Tala hissed back, almost tripping over her own feet.   
Taru barked out a harsh laugh at his sister's words as they ran, cool winds caressing their cheeks. "There isn't a word for how furious Mother will be." A grin had plastered itself across Taru's face while they ran, the twins skidding unceremoniously into the initiation chamber. "Kismet clan." Mr Ishtar spoke gruffly as he coldly regarded the twins, both of whom breathed a synchronised sigh of relief when they realised their mother wasn't immediately present.   
"Mr Ishtar." Taru rumbled in response, bowing low to his fellow Tombkeeper. They all could hear Mr Ishtar's son Marik sobbing on the stone table in the middle of the chamber, begging them all to reconsider and to let him go. Taru's ears flattened involuntarily when he turned to see the younger boy; he looked absolutely terrified and about ready to wet himself. Tala could only bring herself to stare impassively at her distant cousin, instantly schooling her features into a mask of neutrality.   
"Should we begin?" Taru jumped when his mother spoke, his hand instinctively going to the necklace that lay under his tunic. Tala shot her twin a look of quiet concern, her violet eyes lingering on the raised cloth under which the necklace resided.  
The twins approached the struggling boy who'd forgone begging in favour of threats and screams for his older siblings in perfect synchronity. Taru kneeled beside Marik's head, his sister moving to receive something from their mother. "Don't struggle if you can help it, it'll hurt less." He whispered in his distant cousin's ear, his own "tattoo" throbbing in phantom pain as his sister anointed Marik's back with a foul smelling paste; supposedly designed to help the skin heal faster.   
Taru stood and strode to take his ceremonial place at the bottom of the stone table, quickly pinning the smaller boy's ankle in an iron grip to the cold stone.   
Tala followed her brother's lead, stepping away to stand beside her mother at the entrance of the chamber. Marik's screams soon filled the large room, the ceremonial knife digging into the sensitive flesh of his back and causing excruciating pain.   
Taru glared at Mr Ishtar, who seemed to be taking extreme enjoyment in causing his only biological son excruciating pain, judging by the gut wrenching screams that were echoing around the room. "Take him to my living quarters. Odion and Ishizu will care for him while he heals." Mr Ishtar seemed to be speaking to no one, despite the directness of his obvious order. The other men who'd held Marik down all seemed to step back in unison and bowed to the head Tomb keeper while Taru glared openly, his crimson eyes hard and blood coloured in the flickering lights of the lanterns.   
"Marik, I'm going to carry back ok? I'm sorry if I hurt you." Taru murmured in Marik's ear, gently lifting the younger boy up into his arms. Marik cried out at the movement, pain almost overloading his mind as Taru adjusted his grip on him as carefully as he could. Taru hummed in his ear in a blatant attempt to sooth the suffering boy as he readjusted his grip on his distant cousin so he could carry him in a relatively painless way. Vicious glares greeted Taru as he walked, Marik sobbing wretchedly into his shoulder. Taru strode purposely and carefully from the initiation chamber as so not to jostle the younger boy and stepped into pitch darkness, easily navigating the inky darkness to the Ishtar Tomb.   
"Ishizu? Odion? Are you in here?" Taru called, once again readjusting his grip on Marik. Silence reigned around them, broken only by Marik's soft sobbing and Taru's soft breaths. Taru made his way to Marik's bed, mumbling quietly to himself as he laid his distant cousin on his stomach, as so not to aggravate his new "tattoo". The older boy stepped back, observing the sobbing child wrapped in bloodied bandages and the plain room, not to dissimilar to his own.   
"This, this is wrong." His voice echoed through the plain room, sounding rough to his own ears. Marik continued to sob piteously, covering any sound that Taru made as the older boy left the room.


	4. Blood Lust. Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood will be spilled and someone will die...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry about the lack of activity, I haven't been well recently and college work is piling on top of me. But I'll soldier on. Oh, and thank you to Wave for your amazing comments, they really drive me on. So welcome...

A red glow emanated ahead of him as he walked; his steps slow and silent. Ari had attempted to placate her guardian, only to be forcefully shut out; his soul room locking itself against her. Other tomb keepers scurried to get out of Taru's way as he walked and those who were unfortunate enough to neglect moving were thrown roughly against the nearest wall by an unseen force.   
Stopping in a dark doorway, Taru glared into the darkness ahead of him, his magic growing steadily brighter and stronger until it had almost completely chased away the darkness that cloaked the corridors. Rage burned fiercely in his mind and body as he walked, his magic racing ahead of him in fiery red tendrils that further fuelled his anger. "Taru? Are you ok?" His sister's voice barely cut through the thumping in his head as he pushed past her to continue walking.Tala's second shout went unheard as Taru disappeared into enveloping darkness.   
Kesi sat at her desk, only illuminated by a single oil lamp that burned brightly and sent shadows sprawling across her face. She examined the small square of paper that she held tightly in her hand, a crumpled photograph that showed her ex husband with his new wife and the baby. Her red eyes pinned themselves furiously to the infant's face, glaring hatefully at her husband's infidelity in human form. The baby was the double of her ex husband and her daughter; the only difference being the star shaped hair that had been inherited from Solomon.   
A loud thump echoed from the pitch black hallway behind her, startling the middle aged woman into straightening up and go completely still. She didn't turn around to see the source, quickly favouring studying the worn photo she held in her hands. Slow and steady footsteps thumped out a regular beat as they approached her, taunting her with her imminent death. Kesi's mind spun, rewinding her to her teenage years before she'd gotten married to Daisuke Muto; where her twin sister had committed the same deed of killing their surviving parent, their father. She remembered watching her twin torture their father and spill his blood all across their living quarters. The way her sister had killed their father was cruel, only made crueller when her twin had dragged the screaming and dying man into the desert; for the sandstorm that ripped through the desert to claim.   
Kesi was startled from her reverie by a dark chuckle behind her chair, signalling her son's arrival. She immediately knew that there was no point in running, especially from a child of Anubis in the throes of familial blood lust. Turning, Kesi looked into her son's blood coloured eyes and sighed. "You always were an early one Taru. Happy fourteenth birthday." She smiled woefully, reaching up to carefully cup the blood lusted teen's face. She didn't even flinch when Taru turned his head and sank viciously sharp fangs into her hand.   
"You hate me don't you Taru?" She crooned, despite the agonising pain radiating up and down her arm. Taru's rumbling growl was all the answer the older Egyptian needed as she stared up at her son. "Don't worry, I hate you too." Tears dripped down Kesi's face as hurt made itself known in her son's eyes, only to be replaced by seething hatred.   
Taru's roars and snarls echoed chillingly through the hallways of the tombs; each tomb keeper only pausing to acknowledge the sound and its meaning before moving on. There was only one tomb keeper that didn't want to acknowledge the sound for what it was as she raced through the darkness; Tala. She ran desperately, tears stinging her amethyst eyes as she silently prayed to the gods to spare her mother   
Taru's head snapped up from disembowelling his mother to glare at the empty doorway; an intruder was approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the partial cliff hanger, I was writing this before work and had a strict time constraint. Please review and know that all flames will be used to stoke up my fire pit.


	5. Blood Lust. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sister's worst nightmare comes true and a beast beneath the skin is recognised...  
> Reader's discretion is advised as I have used mild cannibalism in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!! ^0^ I'm back and I absolutely love the latest comment I received. Damn, you have no idea how desperate I am to tell you what will happen. Instead I'm just going to drop hints in each chapter and you are all free to speculate and hit me up with your own theories! If you're lucky, I might just add your theory as part of my story. Now, ahem, on with the story. And remember, all flames will be used to stoke up my fire.

Tala stumbled blindly into the dark doorway, her tri-coloured hair in disarray and her eyes stinging with tears. "No.." She whispered brokenly, taking in the bloody mess that had been her mother and beast that crouched over her.  
Taru growled warningly, his mind frazzled by the bloodlust while the tangy, coppery taste of blood settled itself on his tongue. The intruder stared at him in abject horror, her amethyst eyes wide in shock and utter despair.   
Tala felt her legs give out from under her, her knees hitting the stone floor with bruising force as her voice froze in her throat and her tongue immediately went still. Her brother towered over her, no recognition in his red eyes. "Please.." She choked out, staring up at him in terror, "Don't eat me." The plea hung between the twins in a pregnant pause.   
Taru snorted at the cowering girl and turned back to his kill, preparing it to be dragged outside. Blood was still flowing from the corpse, albeit sluggishly as he lowered himself to lap up the red liquid.   
Tala couldn't help the horrified squeak that forced itself from her mouth as she watched her twin drink their mother's blood in the same fashion that cats drink milk. The glare he threw her was more felt than seen as she scrabbled backwards frantically, her fingers searching desperately along the cold stones that made up the floor.   
Taru transferred his attention from drinking the blood to staring at the frightened intruder with his teeth bared in a blood soaked snarl. She was making too much noise in opinion as he watched her blindly scoot herself backwards in panic.   
Tala's legs shook as she struggled to her feet, her heart pounding frantically in her chest to the point that she could have sworn it was going to burst in fear. Her brother had forgone drinking from their mother in favour of watching her in a way that dimly reminded her of a cat toying with a mouse.   
Watching her was the only thing he seemed to be doing, the air becoming still around the pair and time seemed to slow to a crawl. Fear was palpable in the air, almost enough that either sibling could have reached out to grab it if they wanted.   
Slowly, Tala took her eyes off her brother to peer unbelievingly at the corpse that had been their mother, a tear slowly trailing down her face.   
A low rumble filled the silence that had built between the two, the sound emanating from her brother's blood covered throat. Tala cowered against the doorway, her attention once again focussed on the beast that was her brother. 'I don't want to die.' The thought flashed through her mind before she had the chance to dismiss it, her eyes locked on the immediate threat.   
Taru stalked toward his terrified twin, his red eyes boring into her fiercely. "Move." He grunted nastily, towering over the frightened girl in an attempt to send her away.   
He watched her scrabble into the pitch black of the hallway before turning back to the rapidly cooling corpse. The blood had fully drained away from the body, leaving an open, torn and gaping hole in the stomach. Leaning down, he took hold of the cadaver and started dragging it towards the hidden staircase in their living quarters.   
His skin stung as the sandstorm suddenly roared to life. It was as if the desert had come to life as Taru dragged the corpse through the storm, winds hiding the evidence of their journey.


	6. Ignorance Isn't Always Bliss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's better not to shielded...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Sorry about the long hiatus, I've had to catch up with college work and I've been sick a lot. But I'm back now with a fresh chapter! And to Wavesover, I love the comments, but constructive criticism would be fantastic. Now remember everyone, all flames will be used to stoke my fire up.

Tala stared in fascinated horror as her brother and her mother's corpse disappeared into the desert storm; the sand filled winds immediately obscuring them from her sight.   
Ari hummed to herself inside the millennium spike, quietly watching her host's soul room like a hawk. Her silent vigil was soon interrupted by the clink of chains being dropped. Shifting her stare to take in the surrounding area, her violet eyes lit up with a dim violet light.   
"Who's there?" She called, magic lighting her up around her fingers and illuminating her immediate surroundings. The chains that she had heard lay abandoned and still at the foot of her host's door. Her hackles rose almost immediately, her body instantly tensed to any threat. "Anubis..." Ari breathed, retreating into her own soul room and slamming the door.   
Taru snapped his head up from the shallow grave he'd been digging, a rusty red stain prominent on his snarling teeth. He bristled, crouching against any threat. Something rankled in his mind, cutting through the remaining blood lust that clouded his thoughts.   
The temptation and compulsion to finish his task almost overrode the fear that had him almost paralyzed in the grave. Growls burst from his throat in an attempt to scare off the threat before lifting himself out of the grave and roughly snatching the corpse from where he'd left it and manhandled it to the hole.   
Fear once again licked up his spine, temporarily paralyzing him where he stood. He shook fearfully, despite the intense heat of the desert and sandstorm.   
His ears flattened against his head, nearly plastering themselves to his skull as the wind blew ever more fiercely. His muscles locked and relaxed in rapid succession, dropping the now mangled corpse roughly into the already filling grave as he fell backwards onto his haunches in a rough pile.   
Bile forced its way up his throat, almost succeeding in entering his mouth as he scanned the storm. In the lessening blood lust, he took in his surroundings more clearly; just in time to see a small blade zip past him and embed itself into the shifting sands. A blind panic overtook the fourteen year old as he launched himself to his feet and took off, the sand shifing to cover his footsteps. His breath rattled in his throat as he ran, blind panic erasing all his knowledge temporarily. Magic flared scarlet around the terrified boy, contorting his body into a new shape; a jackal with a large red and black fringe hanging in his red eyes.   
He ran faster, his new form allowing him to cover more ground. Terror reigned supreme in his mind, blinding him to whatever was chasing him through the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I needed to end the blood lust and move along. Thanks for reading.


	7. Fear Makes Children Of Us All..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear is either an ally or an enemy; it can either aid you or lead to your demise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!! I know I only just added a chapter and I apologised for the shortness. Please Enjoy and remember, all flames will be used to stoke up my fire.

Power thrummed through Taru, almost palpable in its strength. The terror increased with the insurmountable strength of the power that enveloped him as he fled further into the desert, instinctively heading toward the tombs.   
His paws scrabbled foe purchase on the sand as he skidded toward the trapdoor that hid the entrance of the tomb. Stopping to turn himself back was more stressful than he initially thought as he had to force himself to stay still and calm down before he could take his original form again. The transformation was excruciatingly slow, his paws morphing into fingers, thumbs, palms, toes and feet and his torso twisting to an upright position. A silent scream stretched his muzzle as his pelvis reformed itself to better support his body, disintegrating and twisting in his body. His body shook piteously as the transformation drew to a close, his skull forcefully shifting to a human skull and forcing the sand coloured muzzle to rescind back into a human mouth with cracked lips. He panted wretchedly, his ears swivelling frantically for any sounds of potential predators.   
His next thought after finishing his transformation was to force the trapdoor open and bolt; only to find it old, rusted and incredibly heavy and difficult to open.   
He strained, almost frantic in his movements, to pull the door open; ripping his nails in his desperation to get back underground. The door creaked and groaned as it was forced to open, its hinges squealing loudly in protest.   
Taru's magic flared once again, forcing the door open for its master, faint red glows encompassing the old door. "Taru, calm down." Ari's voice echoed through his mind as he worked frantically, her voice going almost unheard in his panicked state.   
As soon as the trapdoor had opened enough that he could get through, the fourteen year old bolted into the darkness; his pupils blown wide in fear. 

Ari frowned from inside the millennium spike, she wasn't used to her host ignoring her; regardless of the type of mood he was in. She paced a few times, stopping periodically to look at the closed door of her soul room for any indication of her grandson. The spirit heaved a heavy sigh as she looked at the door for the umpteenth time, anxiety tearing at her like poison. She could feel his fear and upset radiating through her soul room and emotionally unbalancing her in the process. "Oh Taru," She breathed as she stared wistfully at the closed door. "I wish I'd told you about the blood lust..."


	8. Forgiveness Is Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears and forgiveness, shouting and pain, which does a hero make?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I guess my story isn't what everyone has been hoping for. Well, I did make it clear by the tags that this wasn't a happy, fluffy story full of loving and cuddles. I am aware that I said YugixYami, but it will come later. until then, please deal with Taru and Tala a little longer. Thank you and please remember to comment.

Tala jerked up from her bed, sheets clutched tightly in her hand as she peered fearfully into the darkness of the tomb; tense and ready to run. Her brother had been gone for what felt like hours, or at least since the blood lust had kicked in. Her entire being shook in terror as the banging and scrabbling became louder; an obvious sign that someone or something was trying to force their way in from the outside. Her fears became more concrete as a red glow began to emanate from the edges of the trap door, signalling the return of her twin brother.   
An involuntary whimper forced its way from her throat as the trapdoor groaned and squealed as it opened; a large shadowy figure stealing through the gap and gasping like it had ran thousands of miles in a single heartbeat. "T-Taru?" She choked out, choosing not to focus on the hammering of her own heart in favour of her brother in his frightened state. A whimper saturated in terror soon evaporated Tala's fear, its sound all the answer the tricoloured haired girl needed.   
The shadowy figure of her brother leapt across the room toward her, his arms encompassing her body in a tight, terrified hug. "I'm sorry Tala.. I'm s-so sorry!" Taru sobbed wretchedly, burying his face in her shoulder and soaking her nightgown in tears. Tala rubbed her brother's back awkwardly, an attempt at comfort only subdued by the years of being forbade by their mother. "It's ok Taru. It'll be ok big brother." Tala crooned softly, her fingers tangled in her brother's sand covered hair as he sobbed himself to sleep.   
Shouts and screams of anger woke the twins from their fitful sleep, alerting them to the other tombkeepers entering their living quarters. "They know." Taru stated, his hand immediately going to the millennium spike around his neck. "You went through the blood lust." Tala whispered back, extracting herself from her brother and the sheets to stand before the bed. She glanced back at her twin, her amethyst eyes begging him to hide before she had to face the angry mob outside their door. Taru nodded in silent understanding, his red magic infusing his hands and enveloping him completely; his bipedal form shifting into a jackal.   
The liberating freedom that pulsed within him was magnificent despite the howling mob outside of the bedroom he shared with his sister. He quickly jumped off his sister's bed and darted beneath it; pressing his body into the dusty stone.   
Multiple feet filled Taru's immediate vision, urging him to hold his breath lest he be caught. "Where is he!?" Mr Ishtar bellowed in ,what Taru assumed, was Tala's face. He prayed to any god that would listen that his sister didn't crumble in their leader's anger. "He didn't come back last night. As far as I know, he should still be somewhere near the Valley Of The Kings." Tala lied easily, her voice clear to Taru's sharp ears.   
Taru glared viciously at his paws as Tala dealt with the angry and upset tombkeepers, angry with himself for burdening her. "When will he come back?" Mr Ishtar's voice came gruffly, almost startling Taru into revealing himself. Tala's own response was swift and immediate. "I don't know."   
Taru rankled his muzzle as his sister continually lied for him, his fur tight and itching with discontentment. The discontented grumbles of his fellow tombkeepers reached his ears as they left the tomb of the Kismet Clan, all but Mr Ishtar. "You're lying girl. I know he's still in the tombs somewhere; the residue of his magic permeates this room." The leader growled threateningly at the fourteen year old girl, sending a furious rush of anger down Taru's spine.   
"And if I am, it isn't any business of yours. The children of Anubis only belong to themselves and Anubis. Not to the tombkeepers." Tala snapped back. Taru sent a silent thank you toward his sister as the sound of retreating footsteps echoed away. 

"You can come out now Taru." Tala spoke quietly, almost defeatedly. A quick scuffle and scrabble was Taru's announcement from under the bed, his sandy fur and duel toned hair mussed from crawling in and out from under the bed. "I'm sorry Tala. I've caused you so much trouble since last night." Remorse coloured Taru's words as he spoke, his paw rubbing his muzzle to avoid looking his twin in the eyes.   
Tala sighed, running her fingers through her blond bangs in a tired motion. "Mother knew what was to come. Everyone knew Taru. They're only angry because they liked Mother." Taru watched his twin pityingly, taking in her bloodshot eyes, dishevelled hair and the black smudge marks under her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm a burden on you." He stated bluntly, his magic beginning to swirl slowly around his paws.


	9. A brother's sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taru admits sad truths and almost breaks Tala's heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Sorry about the long hiatus, I've been busy with work and college, so I've not had much time for writing. But I'm back, however briefly. That said, on to the story!

Tala snapped her head up to stare horrified at her twin. "No!" The exclamation was followed by a heavy silence that hung between the pair like a shroud. Tala looked close to tears, her eyes shining wetly in the dim, but ever rising, glow of Taru's magic. "You aren't a burden! You were never a burden!" She yowled, her voice reaching hysteric levels as she grabbed her brother's face in both hands.   
Taru turned his face to the side, the red glow of his magic fully encompassing him with agonising slowness. "I have always been a burden Tala. Mother hated me from the moment I was born. I have always been a burden in her eyes." He stated, slowly lifting his now human body into a standing position. Taru stared down at his sister pityingly, a sense of loss suddenly filling his gut as he came to an awful realisation; he would have to leave the tombs without her.   
"I don't want to go." Taru whimpered childishly, his voice dropping a few octaves. "Then don't go." Tala whimpered, her amethyst eyes dark with pain and sadness. Taru stared at his twin, conflicted between staying for her and leaving. "I have to. It's our job to guard the millennium items, and we let one go over five years ago." He spoke ominously, scarlet eyes bright despite the darkness that enveloped the pair.   
Tala glared tearfully at her twin as he attempted to avoid her gaze in a guilty display. "Can't I come with you?" The question was immediately swallowed by silence as its gravity sank in. "No." The answer was short, sharp and firm, the meaning clear as moonlight; Taru didn't want her following him. "Someone has to stay here. Just in case." Tala stared heartbrokenly at her brother as he rubbed his fingers over the millennium spike in an almost fond movement, her stomach churning. "Sundown. At sundown tomorrow, you can leave." She choked out, glaring tearfully at the stone beneath their feet. Taru gave his sister a sad look, his heart constricting in his chest and his tongue going dry at the thought of leaving her and starting his journey. 'You know we can't sustain her as well as you on this journey Shireek. It would be a suicide mission for her.' Ari's voice echoed through his mind, soothing the phantom pain that wracked her host's body. "Sundown." He repeated dully, his voice lacking any inflection as he turned away from his twin and laid down on their shared bed to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shireek=partner in ancient Egyptian. I chose this as Yami calls Yugi aibou which means partner in Japanese and seeing that Taru only speaks Arabic and Egyptian, this feels more natural for him. Remember that all flames will serve to build up my fire and constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	10. Hiatus

I'm sorry, but I'm going to be indisposed for an unknown amount of time due to overdue college work. I will come back, but my work has to come first. Sorry. :(


End file.
